


United as One

by SweetCookie500



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, own, team fortress 2 freaks, tf2 avengers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCookie500/pseuds/SweetCookie500
Summary: A world of chaos. A world void of heroes. An organisation with the sole purpose of equality, using violence when necessary. The Christian Pure Spy brings together a group of unusual individuals to save their home. Can they destroy chaos, or will they destroy each other first?





	1. The Beginning of Hope

_The badlands, home to some of the most intriguing individuals on the planet. On the gravel soils of barren wastelands lie locations of intriguing infrastructure, from the forts to the power plants, they're all there. On these barren wastelands also live mercenaries. A team of them. Two teams of them in fact. One the colour of Red, the other the colour of Blu. They fight for their employers in a fruitless war, a forever acting stalemate with losses and wins beyond a person's comprehension. However, this all changed the day a new team rose from the shadows. They go by the saying 'Our World Now', and have since named themselves 'oWn' after it. They seek equality amongst the colours in the Badlands under one, and encouraged them to rise away from the unfair employment of their bosses. When many refused, they sought more violent means of spreading their influence: **join or die.**_

_A year has passed since they rose, and in that year surviving mercenaries went into hiding, forced to live in societies under false names within the Badlands in order to escape death. Dozens of mercenaries were brought in for experimentations by oWn members in attempts to create loyal superhuman members. When they failed, they were thrown out presumed dead. However, that was their unintentional mistake. These experiments worked, but in ways they were not expecting. A new species arose amongst the Badlands from the results of these test subjects, with only so few remembering who they truely were before. They were referred to as 'Freaks' by the general public. These Freaks had broken minds, some in more pleasant ways than the other. They were violent, peaceful, sadistic, emotionally broken, and powerful as intended to be._

_Desperate to fix the mistakes of his own creations, the leader of oWn began to hunt down these Freaks, fearful that they would destroy the world he fought so hard to build. With dozens upon dozens of Freaks scattered throughout the Badlands, it was no easy task to accomplish. Nonetheless, he tried, and he conquered. 3 dozen freaks met their fates, but dozens more still remained out there, hiding from each other, fighting each other, or keeping clear from everyone they saw as a threat to their lives. The odd few came close to towns, slaughtering all in their path or helping them in subtle ways with their abilities._

_Within the distant shadows of 2Fort, however, a mysterious and religious being, secluded from the rest of the world, opted to use the mistakes of oWn to his advantage. With the crisis affecting his kind at an alarming rate, he figured something needed to be done before it is too late. He figured if he could assemble a group of powerful Freaks willing to work together, they could potentially save their home not only for themselves but for everyone else. If they didn't see it that way, he didn't care. If it meant the world could survive, that's all it would take. After all, what's the world without a little splash of colour?_

* * *

In the dead of night, amongst a barren facility located in Double Cross, the only sounds that could be heard from miles were the evacuation alarms ringing and the sounds of shuffling boots throughout the area. BLUs and REDs who did not wish to fight were transported away to another location with their supplies, whilst those remaining armed themselves with weapons in preparation for the arrival of unwanted visitors. Sweat beading down from her face, Aelfrun assists the evacuation on instructions from her BLU commander, a Soldier with a temper. She wanted to fight, she had the ability to do so, but at the same time she has heard news of dozens of Freaks being slaughtered, so she remained unsure. After all, a Medic with abilities matching that of a Sniper and Spy was not something you'd expect to see from a Medic. No sooner had the last vehicle been loaded with the last of the mercenaries, the sounds of gunfire and trucks can be heard from the other side of the facility. Eyes widening, Aelfrun shouted at the driver to take of as soon as possible, and ran towards the sounds of gunfire, perching up top with a Crossbow.

Down in the conflict, the REDs and BLUs were slaughtered where they stood. Killed by people they once called allies. Countless oWn members roamed the area in search for retreating colours they could kill or get their hands on. At the front of it all: The Medic, Blaze Hazard. He didn't partake in the slaughter to an extent, only taking out various Spies that tried to backstab him or those around him. In a matter of minutes, Double Cross fell to the hands of oWn, survivors of the attack led away in custody, to be dealt with in various ways. The BLU Soldier, the one behind the defence, was brought before the German Rebel, a grin befalling the Leader as he watched the BLU's face contort into hatred and scorn.

 

"Vell, your defensive approach vas impressive. But clearly, not effective enough."

"Your a sick bastard."

"So I've heard. I am aware zat zere were transports leaving zis base not too long ago. Vere are zey heading?"

"Why would I tell a German bastard like you?"

"Because zey need to be dealt vith."

"Your here for another reason, aren't you?"

"Not really. Ze only other reason vy I vould vaste my time here is because of reports of harbouring a Freak. Vere are zey?"

"Gone with the rest you old Krout."

"You lie to yourself Herr Soldier. Vere are zey?"

"You'll have to kill me first Doctor."

"Pity. You could have made such a fine oWn member. Vell, vith such low health, you vill not die slowly."

 

Grabbing his frying pan out, Blaze lifted it and with as hard of a swing as he could muster, delivered an otherwise fatal blow to the BLU Soldier's head. It would have killed him, had it not been for the increase in health that the BLU could only recognise. The leader of oWn, rather confused, struck the man before him multiple times, but each time his health was restored. Looking around, he signalled for an oWn Sniper and Spy duo to search the area for hiding Medics. A single shot and grunt that echoed soon after made the BLU Soldier wince in failure, confusion and frustration. He ordered her to leave, why was she still there?

Dragging back the self-healing Medic before Blaze, he asked for one of the oWn Engineers to give him a run-down of Freaks sighted within the area. Browsing through a number of files, presumably 10 files, he stopped at one, and presented it to the Medic and Soldier duo before him with a smirk growing on his face. The image of Aelfrun walking by with a few of the evacuated mercenaries was seen in a rather blurry image, and the title given to her as a Freak was ' _ **The Supporter**_ '. Taking the file away, Blaze cupped the girl's chin and examined her features. She had the eyes of a Spy and the face of a Sniper, no doubt the Crossbow that came with her was a feature of her more Sniper abilities.

 

"You must be Herr Supporter, didn't expect a fraulein I must admit."

"It's Aelfrun you dog."

"Is zat a vay to treat another German?"

"I don't resonate vith people like you."

"Hm, ja. Freaks don't do vell vith normality."

"Look, if all you vanted vas me, then kill me. Let them go."

"Nein, zat won't do. Zey had a choice to make, und zey made ze choice to die by fighting und killing mein team."

"Your sick."

"So I've heard from your Soldier."

 

With a sharp jolt, the frying pan the oWn Medic still carried struck the BLU Soldier's head critically, killing him instantly. His hollow blue eyes stared at Aelfrun, and her blood ran cold. With a snap of his fingers she was held up by two oWn members, and just as swift as before the echo of metal hitting bone rang throughout Double Cross. Her body limp and bleeding out, she lay beside the Soldier she once called her ally, her friend. Eventually, they all cleared out with the remainder of the survivors, leaving nothing but bodies and bloodshed behind. The RED and BLU signs that scattered throughout both bases were replaced with oWn symbols. Eerie silence followed, another base now fallen to corrupted rebellion.

**_ZAP!_ **

 

* * *

_**Two Days Later** _

 

Walking amongst the decaying corpses in oWn-controlled territory, Aldon wished he wore something, or at least owned  **something** that wasn't pure white. The Spy couldn't complain, he would be able to clean it off regardless. Wasn't the first time it had been covered in dried, scraping blood. Scanning the area around him, taking in the sight of dead bodies everywhere, the Christian Pure Spy held his hands together to his lips, closed his eyes, and muttered a silent prayer for each soul that has passed on. Pulling out a file from within his jacket, the French Freak only hoped he was able to make it to Double Cross in time. Perhaps the individual he was looking for was still alive? He wasn't too sure. He personally knew of the individual's ability to escape death, but that was about it. Everything within the file had the information on  **The Supporter** he needed, Aldon just wished that she wasn't killed in what appeared to be a firefight between Colours and oWn members. His hopes dashed away when he came across the corpses of a BLU Soldier and the Freak he was looking for.

Checking for a pulse, his face fell with disappointment as he felt nothing but cold, clammy skin. Closing both the Soldier's and the Freak's eyes from the world they no longer see, Aldon stood back up. Eyes casting to behind him, instinctively he moved out of the way and pointed his knife at the attacker's throat, holding down their left arm with what looked like a bonesaw in hand. Casting his own eyes over the person who attacked him, he saw a Medic with dried blood running down her face, and a deadringer in her free hand.

 

"Have you been sent here to kill me too?"

"Non, I was sent by no person."

"Then vy are you here?"

"I simply came looking for a Medic with ze aim of a Sniper, and ze ability to feign death. Tell me, are you Ze Supporter?"

"Vat's it to you?"

"I am one of you."

"In vat vay?"

"I am a Freak created by oWn almost two years ago."

"You're a Freak? An experiment?"

"You are not aware of your own origins?"

"Voke up vith the ability to shoot long distanced und deadringer out of a fatal situation. Vy else am I the only one alive here?"

"I am sorry for your loss."

"No apology could bring back mein dead family."

 

Releasing the girl from his grip, Aldon looked around to see more BLU corpses than RED or oWn ones. The Supporter crouched walked away from him to sit down, dangling her feet off of the edge of the bridge that led to the rail tracks down below. Sensing conflict within the girl, the French Freak moved calmly and slowly towards her, sitting beside her and reaching for her hand. The girl did nothing to object to the odd action, but shot a look of confusion when the man before her brought her hand now enclosed within both of his own to his lips, and felt vibrations of his mouth moving and the slight mutter escaping his lips.

 

"Vat-vat are you doing?"

"Praying for you."

"Vy?"

"It is my nature, non?"

"Who are you?"

"I was known as Aldon before. I 'ave since gained ze title of ' **Ze Christian Pure Spy** '. Funny, I was neizer Christian nor Pure in my lifetime. Tell me dame, what name has God bestowed upon you? Surely you were never referred to as Ze Supporter all your life?"

"I don't remember mein true name. The BLU Soldier you saw my corpse beside, he named be 'Aelfrun'. It means ' _the secret of mystical powers_ '. I guess it is because of my origins as a Freak."

"My name means ' _Wise Protector_ '. My own mozher was very Christian. I guess she rubbed off on me."

"From the sound of things, you remember your past live very vell."

"A gift and a curse, I can assure you."

"...Vhy vere you looking for me?"

"I 'ave been looking for various Freaks willing to 'elp our kind against ze oWn Rebellion."

"Vy try to fight them? They killed dozens of us already!"

"And yet, zere are dozens more of us scattered across ze Badlands."

"Und vat? You vant to band together a group of Freaks to  **vork** together to fight a force that can  **kill** us?"

"I 'ave already brought together two willing to 'elp ze cause."

"Is that so?"

"They reside currently in 2Fort. Would you like to join zem?"

 

Aelfrun turned her head away from the Freak before her. Was he even more mad than he already seemed to be? Banding together their kind against a common enemy was similar to BLUs and REDs cooperating with one another for Smissmass! But then again, with the rise of oWn, they managed just that. She turned to glance at the Christian Pure Spy before her, considering her options. She could go back into hiding, live a life of uneasy silence and peace with people that could keep her safe. Or she could fight against the group that killed her family, what remained of the main BLU Team members that stayed behind to fight. Her thoughts crossed to the BLU Soldier, what he would have done in her situation. Perhaps? With content in her eyes, she turned and looked the Freak Spy directly in front of her with a small smile, something she had not managed in two days."

 

"Herr Christian Pure Spy, you have The Supporter on your side."

"Excellent. We shall travel to 2Fort and meet with ze ozher two. 'Opefully zey are both still zhere by ze time we get back."

"...vy say something like that?"

"One eats living flesh of any kind."

 

_**Oh boy...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the introduction to an Avengers AU starring the TF2 Freaks!
> 
> For anyone confused about Aelfrun, here's some information around her:  
> \- She's a BLU Medic infused with DNA from a Sniper and a Spy  
> \- Her facial features match that of a Medic, whilst her eyes, hair and physical colours match that of either a Spy or Sniper (as an effect of DNA infusion)  
> \- She originates from the BLU Team at Upward  
> \- She stayed with the BLU and RED Team at Double Cross for over a year  
> \- Best utilised from medium to long distance fights (maximum medium length similar to that of the medigun beam)
> 
> Her abilities:  
> \- She is infused with the Sniper's sight and Spy's ability to feign death with the deadringer  
> \- She uses her Crossbow for long-distance healing and injuring, and her aim is as accurate as an average Sniper  
> \- Her bonesaw can backstab enemies  
> \- She is able to disguise only as support classes for a short amount of time  
> \- Self-healing
> 
> Her weaknesses:  
> \- As a support class, particularly a Medic, her defence and physical attributes are similar to that of an average Medic. She is not able to hold herself in a fight against Mid-Low Tier Freaks without support  
> \- As a support class, her weapons do not deal as much damage up close as she hopes. Engaging in close combat will be a threat to her  
> \- The deadringer can only charge after leaving conflict for an hour. Because of this, the deadringer can be used once  
> \- She is confident from long distances, drawing her into closer combat will get her more jumpy  
> \- Against stronger Freaks, she will attempt to sneak away to a safer distance as fast as possible through disguises. More often than naught, her disguises only fool naive and mentally challenged Freaks  
> \- Her bonesaw does less damage than average bonesaws on a frontal attack
> 
> Whew, enough with that, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	2. The Bloody Millionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelfrun and Aldon return to 2Fort and meet up with the other two Freaks there. Such small numbers wouldn't be enough against their new-found fight. The Christian Pure Spy personally seeks out the assistance from a friend of his...that is, a rather chaotically evil one.

Making it to 2Fort was easier and faster than Aelfrun had originally thought. Heck, even on the way here was her new companion able to heal her with what he calls 'Holy Water'. She didn't seem to ponder about such an object as they came closer to the mill that was once presumably home to REDs and BLUs just as her old home Double Cross had been. Her mind tracked back to her old home. She missed it already, and she missed her team even more. She had no idea if the survivors made it out alive, nor if those who stayed to attack were even able to be considered living at this point now that they were in the hands of oWn. Her thoughts traced back briefly to the BLU Soldier that died beside her. A brief thought flashed by her just as fast:  _What if she died, and he had her deadringer?_

A pat on the shoulder brought her back to the present as they were now in front of the RED Base in 2Fort, presumably where Aldon was hiding in the past, and most likely where she would meet her new allies. Aelfrun wasn't fond of what was to come. Fighting against the organisation that apparently created them all that sought out Freak blood was like fighting fire with matches. There were two sides of the coin she could think of that this entire endeavour would end: Either they're one step closer to freedom, or one step closer to Hell. The French Freak beside her guided the German Freak through the Base, traces of dried blood the only thing that remained of the Fort's old inhabitants. Reached what looked like a spawn door, Aldon gave her a reassuring glance and pulled it open.

The first thing the girl noted was a RED Soldier, a regular-looking RED Soldier. Confused, she glanced at the Christian Pure Spy with silent questions in her head that were not getting any answers, at least not yet anyway.

 

"Um, you said that there vould be Freaks here."

"I did say zat. Why do you ask?"

"Vell, vy is there a regular RED Soldier looking at us-"

"I am Painis Cupcake!"

 

The RED Soldier now stood in an awkward position, almost too unnatural for even their kind to accomplish without truely being disfigured and deformed in appearances. The man, who calls himself 'Painis' looked directly into her eyes, seemingly ignoring everyone and everything around him. His eyes were gazing at her with want, with  _hunger_. With an eerie smile, he said something that sent chills down Aelfrun's spine.

 

"And I will eat you!"

 

With an eerie laugh, he pounced directly at her. He stopped directly in his tracks when he noticed the Christian Pure Spy standing beside her, and immediately lost interest in her. With a wide grin and a creepy but surprisingly joyful laugh, he moved his right hand unnaturally in a wave.

 

"Oh, hello Spy friend! Is this one food?"

"Non, she is a new friend of yours."

"New friend? Painis love making friends! Painis Cupcake never eat friends."

"I should 'ope so. 'Ave you seen Weaselcakes around?"

"Painis not seen Duck Sniper around. Maybe Duck Sniper teleport away?"

"I'm right here mates."

 

Turning in the general direction of the voice, Aelfrun was now introduced to a BLU Sniper with an odd complexion to him, almost as if he were a sketch on a drawing paper compared to the seemingly clear look of Aldon or even Painis. His legs were twisted in such a way that was incurable, almost as if he were born with it, and his hands always grasped at his face which was contorted to match that of a duck's face. Perhaps the Freak Soldier wasn't too far off when he referred to this Sniper as a duck.

 

"I see you have met someone new Aldon."

"Ze same goes to you Bill."

"Bill?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, that's me nickname see? Me name's William, or was anyway."

"Ze only one of us 'ere wizout a proper name in zeir file is Painis. We refer to him by what 'e calls himself."

"Painis hungry."

"Aren't ya hungry all the time mate?"

"Painis need food."

"I'll make ya some cake?"

"Flesh better, but cake ok."

 

The sudden scream of  ** _WEASEL_** was heard as Bill turned a pink colour. Not long after, cake appeared before Painis, and no sooner had it appeared was it devoured by the cannibalistic creature. Seemingly satisfied, Painis collapsed onto the floor, somewhat relaxing. Clearing his throat, Christian Pure Spy and the other 2 dragged the Soldier Freak into the spawn room where they could discuss matters on their newfound situation. The French Freak produced several more files amongst that of each of their own files. In total, in addition to the 4 already accounted for in the room, 3 files contained Freaks that were located but not yet approached. Setting up a projector, with the help of Bill, Aldon dimmed the lights within the room to portray the images of 3 people.

One was notable a Sniper from the distinct hat each Sniper was assigned to, but this one had a full on goatee and scars that decorated his face, and had no signs of outstanding BLU or RED colours on his clothes. His eyes were blood red, and his skin was pale.

The second was also notable as a Spy, given the trademark mask that concealed their identity. This RED Spy donned a Fedora on his head, and had a revolver close to him with an overall polite demeanour written all over him.

The third was a worrisome-looking BLU Engineer, a normal looking one at that.

Viewing all three images, the two Freaks paying attention only certain that the Sniper was one of them, the other two were oddly more human-like than Freak-like. Sensing the confusion in the room, the Christian Pure Spy shifted the images on the projector to show images of the same three, but in different situations.

The Sniper from the first image was seen tearing people apart, blood easily captured in an eerie way in the black and white image. His face was contorted to be of sadistic gratification, and he held a kukri with a Scout's head on it. The sight only further confirmed the fact that he was a Freak.

The 2nd image showed the RED Spy shooting someone in the head with his revolver, corpses of mercenaries with bullet wounds to their heads barely visible in the image. His face kept that same polite composure, but his eyes and smile belonged to that of a sadist than a gentleman.

The third and final image was of the BLU Engineer again, but this time he was under the effects of ubercharge, and his mouth was contorted into a shape that made Aelfrun visibly confused and uncomfortable about. The Engineer was taller than his original form, and his wrench that created an evident dent in the head of a Heavy somehow made that mercenary, and others around him, turn into solid Australium.

 

"Zese Freaks are whom I wish to come into contact wiz next."

"...You've got to be joking Herr Aldon..."

"Unfortunately, I am not joking about zis decision."

"Heh, you do realise one of 'em has a vagina for a mouth, right?"

"I vould imagine that no one needed that information out in the open Veasel."

"Trust me, zey will 'elp us with no 'esitation."

"Painis want eat RED Spy!"

"Zey will 'opefully be our new companions my friend."

"Painis want more friend!"

"Look, as much as they vould help us, they don't look like the type to give their lives to the good of this vorld. You did view the same images ve did, ja?"

"If it 'elps with ze discomfort, I will personally go out once more to recruit one of zem."

"And what Freak out of those three would be willing to listen to you mate?"

"Ze Christian Brutal Sniper."

"Vat? That Sniper is the Christian Brutal Sniper? Some of us Freaks despise or fear that man!"

"Our options are slim as it stands Aelfrun. We need to make choices we are not comfortable with, or we take a step closer to death."

"I don't trust this at all."

"I 'ave an advantage in zis situation."

"Und vat vould that be?"

 

Not bothering to turn off the projector, the Christian Pure Spy gathered the necessary things he would need in order to confront the Christian Brutal Sniper. Quickly uttering a prayer of Holy aid, he opened the spawn room's door and proceeded to walk away. Turning around with the spawn room door in hand to close it, he gave a reassuring smirk to the Freaks left in the room.

 

"He owes me a favour."

 

The door closed behind him, shielding him away from the group he left behind. Turning to the images on the screen, the trio looked at one another with a mix of uncertainty. Or at least Bill and Aelfrun, as the Freak Soldier soon lost interest and collapsed to the floor. Turning to the spawn room door and back at Weaselcakes, The Supporter let out a small chuckle and spoke to her new ally with a smirk on her face.

 

"He's very dramatic, don't you think Herr Bill?"

 

* * *

 

The setting sun of the Badlands was enough to get anyone indoors, fearful of the arrival of oWn or any unfriendly Freak. That was what the area of Snakewater felt, more emphasis on  **was** what it felt. The area, now painted with dirt-covered soil seeping in blood, a lean but menacing figure stood tall. He was covered in blood, with a recently murdered Scout in one hand, and a bloodied Kukri in the other. With an unsettling grin on his face, the individual looked on at the sight of his work. Dozens of mercenary corpses littered the area, with the odd few that managed to slip away. The Christian Brutal Sniper didn't mind the sight of impaled victims, decapitated victims, or gruesome-looking corpses that were missing more than they should in the events of a melee attack. In fact, he quite enjoyed the sight his power had over these people. Wiping his brow, the Sniper, donning a dark-red and black attire with a biohazard symbol on the back of his jacket, bent down and began dismembering the Scout in his hand, the dark blood on his clothes making his colour hard to view.

 

A leg came off.

Some bone shards flew from the right shoulder.

A sickening pop as the left leg was detached from the corpse.

 

The sounds made the psychopathic Sniper grin in gratification. It was something about the adrenaline of being able to kill most anyone that gets in his way that always finds a way to make him enjoy his new-found occupation of murdering mercenaries. Perhaps it was revenge for something? He couldn't remember, and he couldn't care less. Grasping the messily cut head of the Scout in his hand, the Christian Brutal Sniper stood up, and gave out an eerie chuckle towards the head as he made his way to another corpse to dismember.

 

"Hehe, Snipin' is a good job alright."

"At least your choice of colour is suitable for ze job."

 

Swinging his Kukri as fast as he could, the Freak Sniper found himself face-to-face with a familiar face. The face of the Christian Pure Spy. The Kukri he swung at him made contact with the Spy's arm, but the solid Australium cross now slowly coating with blood prevented the blade from getting rid of the arm in an instant. Aldon looked directly at the man in masked pain, but he wasn't going to show that pain to the man before him any time soon, knowing the nature of his odd friend, and hopefully, potential ally.

 

"D'aww, did I get blood on ya suit ya Spook?"

"Naturally we are still human despite our alterations."

"What d'ya want? Can't ya see I have business to clean up?"

"Evident in your...uh...very visible fieldwork."

"I don't like idle chit-chat, ya know that right?"

"Zen you are lucky I didn't just come by to visit for a chat. I'm 'ere for your assistance."

"Me what? Assistance? For what?"

"For 'ope."

"Oh bloody hell mate, I ain't a man of hope."

"Your title says ozerwise."

"It's a wonder I'm even considered a Christian at this point. Me answer is 'no'."

"You 'aven't 'eard me out yet."

"Don't need to, I can only guess. Ya want to fight oWn, right?"

"In a matter of speaking, oui."

"Not gonna happen."

"You can seemingly slaughter mercenaries, I don't see a difference."

"Unlike these snacks, oWn has technology to kill us. Hell, I've seen them kill Dic Soupcan, and that man had a lust for destruction that could have killed them all!"

 

Frustrated, the Brutal Sniper walked pass corpses he no longer felt dismembering due to the grouchy mood he was now in, and began collecting his re-usable weapons. Axes and Kukris of all sorts were collected, though the odd few were broken beyond repair, things he was able to stab into the bodies of his victims as he went past. Aldon silently prayed for the souls the Sniper before him claimed and stolen, and was still intent on trying to convince him.

 

"You know, you still owe me a favour from our last encounter Brutal."

"Oh, do I now? Don't remember what for."

"You don't remember ze encounter with a RED Vagineer?"

"Which ones?"

"Back at Gorge."

"Oh, what about them?"

"I was almost dead, you saved me. Zen I returned ze favour by saving you. You owe me."

"It was a tactical favour, you still technically owe me."

"Zat is not how it works, but fine. If zat is ze case, you never told me what it is you want."

"You needed to figure it out."

"I may 'ave what you want."

"And what might that be ya Spook?"

"A file containing everything you don't remember about yourself."

"Not interested."

"It may contain something you've been missing since ze start of your existence."

"I don't do motives around pieces of paper. I do motives on me own terms."

"Well, you still owe me a favour."

"Forget it you suit-wearing Freak."

 

Walking towards his van, the Freak Sniper began loading his weapons into the back of the van in a careful manner. He might be a Freak, but his passion for killing others called for a sense of professionalism in his own opinion. Popping out of the van once that was completed, he walked around the area collected interesting-looking hats he could probably sell or keep as trophies, depending on who was seen as 'harder to kill' from the way their bodies looked. Aldon shook his own head, determined not to give up, kept on persisting his claims. Eventually the two got into a heated argument. After what seemed like an hour of constant bickering, Aldon sensed that neither of them would get what they desired, and excused himself from the scene.

 

* * *

 

Back at 2Fort, 3 freaks gathered in companionship with one another. Or as much of a companionship as they could form. Painis was in an awkward and unnatural form on the floor, Weaselcakes was minding to himself, and The Supporter was reading into the files on the table, including her own file. What was similar about the files was the layout, each had their dates of birth and experimentation, experimentation notes and a stamp over their profile images labelled " **DEFECT** " in bold red letters. What was interesting for Aelfrun to read were notes on the changing behaviours of each of them over the course of their experimentations. The sudden opening of the Spawn Doors alerted the trio of Freaks to the added presence of the Christian Pure Spy, dried blood staining his sleeve and shoes as he walked in.

 

"From the state you're in, I'm assuming it did not turn out so vell."

"Indeed, it did not go as planned."

"I'm not that surprised by the news Aldon, no offence to you mate."

"None taken. It was a long shot to begin wiz, but if all goes according to plan, he may be amongst us very soon."

"Enlighten us?"

"I left 'im a small parting gift before I walked away. Ze information in zat file should have him here in a few moments."

"You gave him his experimentation file? No vonder I vasn't able to find it..."

"I don't think that'll work on him mate. He ain't exactly a virtuous person, or a chaotically good one at the very least."

"I can assure you Bill, it might work. All we need now is hope and time on our side."

"I hope you're right Herr Aldon..."

 

Aldon gave The Supporter a reassuring smile, reaching into his pocket for his vile of Holy Water. Making his way to sit down, he took off his jacket to apply it onto his stab wound inflicted by the chaotically evil Freak earlier. He watched as the skin sealed itself up as if it had never been pierced by metal. As he watched on, Aldon felt as if something somewhere was going wrong, but he didn't know what. All he knew was that he needed his guard up, just in case. At that moment, his Australium cross began to emit a flashing signal the colour of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the team is:  
> \- Painis Cupcake  
> \- Weaselcakes  
> \- Christian Pure Spy  
> \- The Supporter  
> So yeah, I'm on a bit of a cliffhanger of sorts. I'll finish Brutal's route up next chapter, and who knows maybe another Freak will join the team at the same time. I have an idea of sorts ;)
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far :)
> 
> Stay Sweet!~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seeing Endgame has put me into an MCU mood in general. Add that with TF2 and what do you get? THIS!  
> Please don't expect constant updates, I procrastinate for a living, and unfortunately I'm still in school. I'll do my best though.
> 
> NOTE: The original character for this AU is NOT an official TF2 Freak! Just my OC for the story, that's all she is.


End file.
